One Shots of PJO
by Yims Management
Summary: A collection of stories that pop in my head that don't unfortunately go with any of my stories right now.. little drabbles.. if you have any parings or ideas you would like to read leave a request!
1. I saw you staring

**A/N: Hello! Yes Hi! Another story I know.. I'm so sorry but I couldn't get this out of my head! DX after I read another story I suddenly got inspiration to do this one. This is a small probably maybe idk I'll see how it goes one-shot of a paring not seen around a lot. Annason and hints of Perlia**

* * *

 **Summary: Annabeth stares at Jason from a distance and Thalia gets the wrong attention. AU. No demigods.**

Thalia sighed as she saw her best friend staring at the person across from them through a magazine. She rolled her eyes and sighed every time she would look up then back down to the book, then Annabeth would glare at her this wasn't how Thalia planned to spend her weekends.

"Shouldn't you go talk to him already?" Thalia sighed as she threw her bouncy ball on the wall.

Annabeth glared at her again and caught the ball then threw it away and slapped a random magazine at her surprised face.

"You can't do that Thals!" Annabeth protested. "Now hurry up and use this before he sees you." Thalia rolled her eyes.

She had no idea what was so good about the guy her best friend was crushing on... Jason Grace. Sure he has some good points good looker, nice personality, but.. Just wasn't her _type_.

Annabeth wanted to talk to Jason but she noticed that she couldn't because he was never really alone. There was this one guy always with him.. Percy Jackson. On top of that the girl who everyone hates but also respects in a way Jason's right hand girl Piper. She always kept any girls in line from going to close to Jason which she respects and hates at the same time because she wants to get to him. The only girl that Piper really let anyone close to Jason was her best friend Thalia but that's cuz Thalia gave absolutely no interest what so ever in Jason. She would try to get Thalia to talk Jason for her but that just wasn't her. She looked back up from her magazine and noticed the boys gone she sighed.

"Come on let's go." Annabeth told Thalia.

There was absolutely no surprise especially when Percy came up to Thalia one day and cornered her. The surprise was the words that came out of his mouth.

"I saw you staring." He said simply.

"What?" She asked.

"I can help you. I can help you get with Jason." Thalia busted out with laughter much to Percy's surprise.

Turns out after Percy's numerous apologies she and Percy had decided to team up to help Annabeth get closer to Jason. Since he is popular and other girls fond over him too they only get together 2 times in a month to avoid being seen. They all sat down at a table together Annabeth was happy that she had an insider to help her out. Thalia turned out too like Percy a whole lot more that she expected she would. They soon found out about Jason's favorite color, number, little cute secrets that made Annabeth love him more.

"We can go for a double date." Percy threw out.

"What? With who?" Annabeth asked him.

"You and Jason. Me and Thals I can ask him for you." Annabeth agreed immediately with Thalia's protest that got unheard Percy then girinned.

Annabeth didn't know when but she didn't realize how much she noticed Percy everyone she went. To her surprise later on that day Jason came by and cornered her. She held her breath.

"I saw you staring." He told her. Oh no. She thought.

"I can help you. I can help you get with Percy."Jason told her, Annabeth didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Maybe both.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Yims Managment signing off!~**


	2. It's Your Fault I'm Like This

**Tittle: It's your fault I'm like this**

 **Summary: Rachel is at the camp's coffee shop and stars into space and Frank decides its no time like now to her to know her better. Demigods. After war.**

 **Parings: None.**

* * *

Rachel stared outside the coffee shop window at camp into space holding her coffee cup. She was _bored_ , entranced she didn't even notice someone sitting down next to her. He stared at her watching her loosing the world and into her own. He lifted his own cup of hot chocolate and took a sip before talking.

"Nice day isn't it?" He said, Rachel flinched and saw the guy she thought he would never get a chance to have a conversatioun with.

"Frank- uhm, yeah, sorry." She cleared her throat and swirled her cup before drinking it again, he smiled a little goofily.

"Sorry for uhm.. Startling you." He said awkwardly.

Great. Rachel thought. Not even 1 min into the conversation and it's already taking into a dark turn. She tried a different approach.

"I never really liked coffee much." She told him softly, that had Frank taken back looking at her cappachino latte.

"Really now?" He asked her, he flinches because it sounded to genuinely.. Surprised.

Rachel laughed softly, "Yeah it was because of a close friend of mine who help me to become who I am right now." She cupped her hands and shivered to the coldness of the drink.

"Really?" Frank asks her.

He never really got to learn much of Rachel because of the war. They started to hit it off she told him about her family and he told her about his. They had a few things in common he found out. Frank started to like her more and more. He knew as much as her crush on Percy as well as her feud with Annabeth sometimes.

"I like Annabeth don't get me wrong I'm fine now, as an oracle you can't really love anymore. Like like a hunter. I love my position at camp." She told him.

"But.." He asks slowly, "Don't you wish you wasn't at camp. What your life would have been if you never had met Percy?" As Frank knew Rachel was just a regular mortal aside from seeing through the mist, Rachel shook her head much to Frank's surprise.

"No, Percy actually helped me alot people had just been telling me that I was crazy so having him to actually confirm what I saw that day really helped me more than he knows." She smiled at him then she frowned.

"Shouldn't you be.. Oh I don't know. Not talking to me?" She asked him, he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked her back she shot him a really? Look.

"Oh.. I don't know.. Maybe. A certain girl of yours might kill me?" Rachel answered certainly amused with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh. Ohh. Hazel? Nah she is cool." Frank waved off.

" _Frank Zhang!_ " They heard Hazel yell.

"Oo, last name, not good." Rachel says Frank looked down right scared.

" _Hide me_." He whispers and Rachel laughs.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's kinda short lol I tried to make it longer but the ideas wouldn't fit XD Please find the time to review! Until next time!**


	3. Shadow Puppets

**A/N: Hello! Special thanks to the guest who reviews for this chapter it is dedicated to them! A Solangelo Fic! ^^ if you want any parings or ideas to be read please send them in!**

 **Tittle: Shadow Puppets**

 **Summary: From Guest~ Will and Nico play with Shadow puppets Nico never signed up for it.**

 **Parings: Solangelo**

* * *

Will sat down next to Nico at the campfire after everyone left and they were the only ones there. Nico absently threw his stick in the fire and they watched it collect into the fire hearing the dimmed crackling noise.

Will grinned at Nico who sighed and leaned back onto his spot they sat a for a little bit in silence. Awarding Will's silence Nico decided to speak up first. Not because he wanted too but probably because he wanted the older to leave. Soon. Maybe. Or so he thought.

"Are you going?" Nico asked him, Will gave him a pout.

"Really Nico? I stayed silent for so long you could at least start the conversation with happy start!" He told the younger boy who rolled his eyes back.

"The happy start for me would be if you can leave." Nico peered over to Will who pretended to look hurt.

"Aww! Come on!" Then Will grinned, "Let's do a puppet show!" He suddenly said, looking at Nico's hard judging face he sigh.

"Please! It would be fun!" He tried again.

"I'm sorry, how old are you again?" Nico asked him.

He went to look at Will which became a mistake because Will's puppy dog eyes got to him. He sighed as he turned to his catastrophe and stared hard into Will's excitement. His life was hard.

"It's a triangle?" Nico asked sounding bored.

They spended the last half hour doing shadows.. Well Will has. He'd been making them and Nico guesses what they are. Fun right? Right now Will was doing a poor example of a dog.

"No! It's a-" Will got cut off by Nico.

"A stake?"

"No! A-"

"Pegasus?"

"What? No-Nico-!"

"A-"

"Nico, it's a dog ok? A dog?" Will told him throwing his hands up in the air.

Nico was clearly not amused.

"So what now?" He sighed.

"Can we leave?" Nico asked.

Will stared at him at some point in Nico's life has had to have fun. He would let him stay gloomy forever. As Will thought of a plan Nico started to get up.

"Wait! Let's sing a song!" Will said suddenly.

" _No_." Now I told him flatly.

"If you don't do it I'll show the Aphrodite Cabin a pic of you with your top off." Will threaten.

Nico squinted his eyes, "Are you blackmailing me?" He asked him Will smirked.

"If that is what you think then that is what it is." He said happily.

Nico gave a huge resigned sigh, "Ok look, if you don't to want then just shadows puppets!" Will griped his arms.

"You want shadow puppets? Fine. What's this?"

Nico used his powers and the shadows grew out and grabbed Will holding him up in the air as Will screamed.

"That was so unfair!" Will said, Will walked Nico back to his cabin.

Nico smiled, "What? You said shadow puppets."

Will rolled his eyes, "Well... See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Nico told him and waved him off.

Nico was 2 seconds from closing his door when Will yelled, "Wait!" Nico stopped and turned back only to meet Will's lips.

"Night!" Will told him and left hurried before he could hear Nico's response.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's taking me a long time to update. I'm trying to update my writing skills as well as getting off my lazyiness. I hope this chapter can make up for it maybe. Please review thanks for reading!^^ and a thanks to my guest review! (I hope this was ok)**

 **-Yims**


	4. Falling Tears

Title: Fallings Tears

Parings: ThaliaxPercy (onesided)

 **A/N: Sorry I forgot if I had any requests**

* * *

Thalia was heartbroken Percy Has finally gotten to confess to Annabeth. He confessed to her in front of the whole school cafeteria and the sweet girl as she was said yes. She couldn't tell Percy that she had a crush on him since childhood. That would ruin everything, Thalia wasn't that kind of person. Why is the world so cruel. Why is love such a heartless bitch? Not caring who it was, struck down and burn you to ashes. Thalia was sitting down in the park as she wondered. She could laugh if any of her friends ask her if she liked Percy, laugh along and say no. They were never ment to be. Why did he have to ask her how to ask Annabeth out though? Has he not hear her aching heart? Thalia guessed she was suppose to be a punk style girl who thinks girly things and love is stupid, she did, until it struck her.

But there he was on a Sunday night asking her how he should confess to Annabeth. She could have said no. She could have said what do you know? She could have said go away. She could have said your confused. But here she is; with her tears falling hard. Thalia rubbed her eyes and sniffed she leaned her head on the tree and noticed the stars. The stars was beautiful tonight. She raised her hands as if too reach them.

"Why dad? Why does it have to be like this?" She asked the sky, she let her arm fall down and continue to cry.

Thalia wished she was as brave as she looked outside. She looked down, in silence, all could be heard was her sniffs and crickets. She left abruptly after the confession and was nowhere to be found afterwards. She knew that Annabeth was a good girl she was happy for them. She knew that Annabeth also had a crush on Percy and she couldn't help to stop her from loving Percy. As stubborn as Thalia was with Percy she only was to convince herself that she wasn't in love.

But like any other girl, she wanted to be told she was pretty, she wanted to be hugged when she was sad, she wanted to be told that he love her... because she loved him, before her heart turned dark.

"Thalia?" She heard a voice call her, she stiffened up and tried to hide her face.

"Yeah?"She asked, facing the other way, she finally recognized the voice, it was Grover.

He sat down on the bench next to her to face her.

"Just like last time I saw you were crying." He said peering up at the stars.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She mumbled.

"He doesn't love you." He simply whispered.

"...I know."

"You should give up."

"I know."

Grover put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Thalia let her tears fall more freely as Grover comfort her. Love. It was never fair.

Why did she had to be so confused. Why couldn't Percy just reject her flat? Instead of smiling so brightly at her, then twice the amount to Annabeth. Only look at her where was he going? Don't stop talking to her just because Annabeth came. Her heart couldn't take it. Stop. Before it's too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the end of this chapter! i'm thinking just drables now. Ugh. I'm so sorry.. I wrote this in like an hour LOOOL such a shit chapter. i'm so sorry I realize I haven't updated in forever but this is a quick idea i've been harboring so now its out very quick but it's out!**


End file.
